runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Legion of Paragons/Court
News *Currently the Court is inoperative until it gets fully staffed. Meantime, the leadership staff is taking the role of the court. General Definition: Court - A person or body of persons whose task is to hear and submit a decision on cases at law . Read more: http://www.answers.com/topic/court#ixzz1cmYhwtXH General Information Court In Session: NO Day: Date: Time: Time Zone: Mountain Standard Time (Arizona) GMT Time: GMT -7 Place: Private Meeting Room Keeps 2nd floor in the citadel. World: Any *Court Justices: **OPEN **OPEN **OPEN *Court Officers: **Clerk - OPEN Policy *- The clan court is comprised of one supreme justice, two justices and one court clerk. *- The purpose of the court is to pass fair judgment onto members accused of clan offenses according to clan policies and runescape rules. *- Recruits, Corporals, Sergeants, Lieutenants, Captains, or Generals cannot submit a case to the court. *- The court only passes Guilty/Not Guilty rulings. The Leaders will pass punishment. *- The Justices only have authority in court sessions and hold no other power in the clan. *- The attendees must be all 3 justices, the accused, the accuser, and 2 other clan officers but no more than 2. (Leaders are exempt from this rule and can attend at anytime in addition to the required attendees to observe). *- Only Clan Management Staff (Key and Cross ranked members) can submit a case to the court. Court Conduct *- All matters brought to the court must be heard as quickly as possible. *- All cases must be judged based on facts, not opinions or feelings. *- All cases must be heard in a private meeting. *- Once a ruling has been determined, it must be passed on to a leader without delay. *- All court Justices bust become familiar with our all of our Rule Codes; click here Court Process I recieved a complaint or i witnessed a violation made by another member. Who do i report it to? Step by Step Outline: The Offense: #Report taken of accused by Captain+ #If you are a Recruit thru Lieutenant, report the offense toany officer Captain+, (Excluding court and council officers, Rank of Coordinator). #If you are a Captain or General, all reports made to you, or any offenses you report must be reported to and Admnistrator+ (excluding Coordinator). #If you are an Administrator+ (excluding Coordinator), you may report the offense to the Court Clerk so they can plan for a hearing on it in the next court hearing. #The court clerk notifies the Head Justice of the case and the Head Justice ensures the matter is heard at the next cout hearing. #If a guily verdict is rendered, the accused may appeal the decision. Refer to Section VII, Catagory D of the clan rules, click here. #The court dictates the punishment (see here) of the accused if he/she is found guilty. #If the accused is found Not Guilty, the accused is immediatey restored to full clan liberties. #The Head Justice reports the vrdict, Guilty or Not Guilty to the Clan Leader. Links *Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rules *Clan:Legion of Paragons